


Проблемы в личной жизни одного сатедианца

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что порой снится на Атлантиде.<br/>SGA, конец 5 сезона.<br/>Написано для WTF Stargate 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы в личной жизни одного сатедианца

Он решительно не понимал этих женщин с Земли.  
  
Первая вела себя так, будто была ему мамочкой, хотя он ясно дал ей понять еще в самом начале, что почтет за честь получить от нее совершенно определенный приказ. Но Элизабет Вейр только улыбнулась и поблагодарила за комплимент с необычной для земных языков формулировкой.  
  
Вторая была безнадежно увлечена одним дряхлым военачальником с Земли. Об этом все шептались, но никто не хотел показать, что знает. Потому что Саманта Картер не тратила время на болтунов, а вылететь из программы с измененной формой носа никому не хотелось.  
  
А третья...  
  
Дженнифер Келлер, вообще-то, сама соблазняла его. Приходила к нему после утренней пробежки, приносила воды. Гуляла с ним по пирсам Атлантиды. Любовалась закатом над морем. Хлопала ресницами, улыбалась. Раздвигала пальчиками его губы, — говорила, чтобы «проверить целостность эмали».  
  
Он не знал, когда и в чем совершил ошибку.  
  
Она унизила его. Он так и не понял, за что.  
  
Она выбрала Родни МакКея.  
  
  
***  
  
Шеппард потом пытался объяснить:  
  
— Знаешь, у некоторых женщин все фантазии связаны исключительно с количеством мо... Э-э-э... В общем, с другими количественными показателями.  
  
Тейла закатила глаза, отвесила Джону подзатыльник и порекомендовала не открывать рот, не подумав. И вообще, пойти погулять.  
  
— Понимаешь, Ронон, — сказала она. — Доктор Келлер... она просто... испугалась.  
  
— Я не пугал ее! — возмутился Декс. — Я хотел ей нравиться!  
  
— Не пугал, конечно, — согласилась Тейла. — Не специально.  
  
— В смысле? — он уставился заинтересованно. Сама концепция неспециального устрашения казалась ему нелепой.  
  
— Это сложно объяснить... — она покачала головой.  
  
— Верю.  
  
— Ну, вспомни Родни, — продолжала Эммаган.  
  
— Его забудешь... — протянул Ронон насмешливо. — Такой... забавный человек.  
  
— Вот! — Тейла торжествующе подняла палец. — Совсем как ребенок, правда?  
  
— Не совсем, — Ронон с сомнением покачал головой и посмотрел на младенца, сопевшего в люльке.  
  
— Не совсем, не совсем, — покивала Тейла. — Но похож, — начала загибать пальцы, — капризный, любит играть...  
  
— Я понял, — кивнул он. — И что?  
  
— А то, что она навсегда останется ему мамочкой, — Эммаган состроила странное выражение лица. — Он всегда будет в ней нуждаться и ни с кем не станет сравнивать. Потому что не с кем особенно, знаешь ли.  
  
Ронон посмотрел на женщину скептически.  
  
— Ну, кроме Джона, — покивала она.  
  
Он потер висок.  
  
— Нет, ты можешь не принимать мои слова всерьез, — подруга пожала плечами.  
  
На том они и распрощались.  
  
  
***  
  
Ронон пошел гулять — и попался поджидавшему его Шеппарду.  
  
— Ну?! — с любопытством вопросил тот. — В чем причина?!  
  
— Тейла считает, что доктору Келлер нужен ребенок, — пожал плечами Декс.  
  
— А... — Джон потряс головой. — Погоди... Ты, что ли, не можешь?.. Ну...  
  
— Сам ты ну, — обиделся Ронон.  
  
— Эй, не злись, — Шеппард несильно пихнул его кулаком в плечо. — Объясни, какой ребенок ей нужен?  
  
— МакКей, — буркнул Декс. — Родни МакКей, ребенок. Нужен, чтобы быть ему мамочкой.  
  
— Э-э-э...  
  
Джон переваривал эту мысль с полминуты, а потом заржал:  
  
— Да уж! Попробовала бы Дженнифер быть мамочкой тебе!..  
  
— У нее ничего бы не вышло.  
  
— Еще бы! — подполковник держался за живот. — Ох, нельзя столько смеяться.  
  
— Это даже у доктора Вейр не очень получалось, — закончил свою мысль Ронон.  
  
Шеппард закашлялся.  
  
— Ч-что-о?  
  
— Что-что, — Ронон пожал плечами. — Я ей сказал как-то, что она очень хрупкая и изящная.  
  
— И?.. — не понял Джон.  
  
— И она научила меня говорить о том, что я сказал, вот этими словами.  
  
— А ты, — хохотнул Шеппард неуверенно, — какими говорил?  
  
— Простыми.  
  
— А подробнее?  
  
Ронон снисходительно покосился на друга:  
  
— Какими подобает говорить с умной женщиной.   
  
— Но я-то не женщина! — возмутился Джон. — И мне-то никто никогда ничего подобного не говорил! Расскажи уже, а?  
  
Декс ухмыльнулся, глядя на темнеющий горизонт.  
  
— Я сказал, что, если она захочет меня, я буду очень осторожен с ней. Потому что она мой член и рукой не обхватила бы, не говоря уже о губах, а значит, у нее и между ног...   
  
— Стоп! — завопил Шеппард, затыкая уши. — Я не хочу этого знать!  
  
— А она вот не орала, — укоризненно покачал головой Ронон. — Улыбнулась только, когда я сказал, что подожду, пока она передумает. И по щеке еще погладила, — он прикрыл глаза и растянул губы в довольной ухмылке. — И научила всяким этим словам. Чтобы не распугивал девчонок, сказала.  
  
— По-моему, — сообщил Джон, озадаченно глядя на друга, — у Лиз очень даже получалось быть тебе мамочкой.  
  
Тот не обратил внимания. Даже глаз не открыл.  
  
  
***  
  
«Ты слышала этих твоих мальчишек?» — смеялась Атлантида.  
  
«А что они?» — спросила Лиз Вейр.   
  
Точнее, это была РеплиВейр. Точнее, та часть ее личности — человеческая, — которую Атлантида смогла без опаски оставить в своих базах данных.  
  
Выслушав полный пересказ разговора Ронона с Джоном, Лиз тоже захихикала.  
  
«Ну, да, так и было. А почему вдруг они сейчас-то об этом?..»  
  
«Да твоего вежливого варвара, оказывается, любят не все женщины, которых любит он».  
  
«Еще бы, — хмыкнула Лиз. — Он же дикий. Хищный. Убивает как чихает, и все такое».  
  
«Оу...».  
  
«Что?».  
  
Атлантида засмеялась и вышла из разговора, а Лиз занялась анализом ситуации.  
  
Этот сатедианец всегда казался ей мальчишкой. Симпатичным невоспитанным забавным мальчишкой. И все. Или не все?..   
  
Ну, еще он улыбался неожиданно застенчиво. Прикасался к ней осторожно. Шагал — при его-то росте! — едва слышно. Двигался плавно, как вода.  
  
Лиз решила изучить вопрос углубленно. Возможно, даже с эмпирической проверкой. Благо, реплицировать собственное тело со всеми требуемыми характеристиками она теперь умела без проблем, просто до сих пор не видела в том необходимости.  
  
  
***  
  
Ронон спал. Судя по всему, ему было жарко, потому что он был голый. Совсем. В полутьме его кожа светилась, тени лежали на губах, под подбородком, на груди, на бедрах...  
  
Лиз подумала, что тоже с удовольствием полежала бы на таком рельефе. Опустилась на край постели, фиксируя полузабытый запах, прислушиваясь к глубокому размеренному дыханию, и с минуту просто наблюдала за поднимавшейся и опускавшейся грудью.   
  
Потом, судя по всему, во сне Ронона произошли какие-то приятные изменения: он шумно засопел и вытянулся. К его животу прижимался тяжелый твердый член.  
  
«Это вот его я, что ли, не обхватила бы рукой? — хмыкнула Лиз. — Сейчас проверим...».  
  
— Ты мне снишься, да? — вопрос прервал процедуру проверки на самом интересном.  
  
Она подняла глаза. Ронон смотрел без удивления.  
  
— Да, — кивнула. — Снюсь.  
  
— Хорошо... Снись... — приподнял бедра, вдвигаясь в ее кулак.  
  
Она сжала пальцы сильнее, он глухо застонал.  
  
— Еще?  
  
Кивнул, не отрывая глаз от ее лица.  
  
Он так и кончил — молча глядя на нее. А когда она потянулась вытереть белые пахучие капли с его живота, притянул к себе и попросил:  
  
— Снись чаще.  
  
— Обязательно, — согласилась Лиз. — Всенепременно. Прямо сейчас и начну.


End file.
